Logbook
.]] During the [[Metroid Prime (series)|''Metroid Prime series]], Samus Aran uses a Logbook (Log Book in Metroid Prime) to store data she collects with the Scan Visor. The layout of the Logbook has changed over time; after Metroid Prime Samus' Logbook uses holograms rather than still images and has more sub headings. However, after Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, she uses a much simpler Logbook, similar in style but not a GUI to the one she used in Prime. In Metroid Prime Hunters, the Logbook only displays descriptions. In the 1986 manga, Samus also possesses a Logbook, though with data already downloaded to it. The Super Metroid manual details the plots of Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus in the "Log Book of Samus Aran". In Echoes, the Logbook could be accessed in the Data Network. Metroid Prime: Federation Force features up to three data terminals in some missions, which provide short snippets of information similar to the Logbook. Inventory Alongside and arguably a part of the Logbook, the Inventory displays all the items Samus has currently collected, with logged information on each. After the official description Samus records her own notes for future reference. During both her missions in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a holographic image of Samus with her current items can be seen and viewed here; while on Aether, each individual item, including the items she begins the mission with, have a viewable holographic image of the item before collection. Layout Logbook entries are arranged under three main headings for the Prime Trilogy games: Lore, Creatures, and Research. For Metroid Prime Hunters, there are four main headings: Lore, Bioforms, Objects and Equipment. Lore Lore scans from the various locales accross the planets in which Samus has visited are stored here. Lore in Metroid Prime *Pirate Data *Chozo Lore Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters *Lore Lore in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Space Pirate Logs *Trooper Logs *Luminoth Lore Lore in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Galactic Federation Data *Bryyo Data *SkyTown Data *Space Pirate Data Creatures/Bioforms Scanning any life form or autonomous construction reveals biological and biographical information about the target. That information is then stored here, and can be viewed again later. During Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Creatures section is further subdivided into a whole specific tree that selectively groups creatures in small, single figure sets. After Echoes this was opened up so that there was only one level of sub headings. Research/Objects Scanning any mechanisms, devices, or constructions reveals information about how they are used and which items can interact with them. That information is then stored here, and can be viewed again later. Artifacts In Metroid Prime, there was a sub-category called "Artifacts". At the Artifact Temple there were several Chozo Totems that Samus could scan for hints on where the Chozo Artifacts were. Objectives In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there was another sub-category called "Objectives". Here, Samus could see her current and completed objectives. Similar objective systems appeared in Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M. Equipment In Metroid Prime Hunters, there was another sub-category called "Equipment", where information on Samus' items and gear could be stored. Some items in the category are there at the beginning of the game, as these things cannot be scanned. Official data ''Nintendo Power'' issue 162, page 38 ;LOG BOOK – A Galaxy of Information at Your Fingertips:"The Log Book is like a virtual encyclopedia. Every time Samus scans a vital item – be it an enemy life-form or a computer screen containing important plotline elements – the information will be stored in the Log Book. You can access the log at any time to discover the best way to attack a foe or a vital clue that you might have overlooked the first time through. :If an enemy is giving you fits, check the Log Book. Many foes are invulnerable to certain attacks and terribly weak against others. You can also use the Log Book to check your Power Suit and adjust multiple in-game functions." ''Metroid Prime'' flash Tip/Trick ;T5 (Completing the Log Book):"Samus records all the items, enemies, notes and computer records that she scans, which you can access from the Log Book in the pause menu. :By filling 50% and 100% of the Log Book, you can access two Art Galleries, where you can view artwork from the game's development. Note: Bosses can only be scanned once, so make sure you scan them before they're destroyed!" ''Metroid Prime'' manual "As you play through the game, be sure to scan anything and everything. Very often you'll learn a crucial bit of information by scanning an enemy or downloading one of the many research logs located around the Space Pirates' operation. To view information that you have downloaded to your Log Book, press START/PAUSE and access the Log Book by pressing the R Button. From there, select the data you want to view and press the A Button to access your databanks." See also *Inventory *Options *Map ru:Журнал Category:Prime Series Category:Logbook Category:Data Network